Love
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Woy- perasaan apaan nih- kalian tau gak? \ Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. \ Eren dan Mikasa seketika terjebak dalam suatu perasaan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. \ "Itu namanya cinta" / EreMika / RequestedFic / Maaf, kok summarynya agak lain dari buatanku yang biasanya ya(?) #Nobodycares / Happy Reading! cuma fic pendek mengenai Eremika


**EREMIKA REQUEST FROM NAOTAN-NYAN  
XDD Hope you enjoy it…**

**Buat siapapun yang mau baca, juga boleh.. Silahkan tinggalkan review juga :3 Don't like, boleh read, tapi gausah diberikan flame ._." ok? *janji kelingking* Janji kelingking kan yang melanggar, kelingkingnya di potong… *ketawa nista* / Ditabok  
AU – Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime – Fanficnya buatan KitoUsagiBianca :v**

**SAY LOVE TO ME ! – Is this love? – Eren x Mikasa **

**MIKASA'S POV**

Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger adalah penyelamatku.

Entah sejak kapan, atau mungkin sudah lama ya.. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyadarinya, mungkin, eh.. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ya… Ternyata rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti ini ya? Aku… Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga dan menolong Eren, membalaskan budinya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan untukku. Kalau dia bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia.

Tapi perkataan Armin benar-benar membuatku harus memutar balikkan otakku. Maksudku, ayolah. Kau tak harus berpikir sedemikian banyaknya begitu sadar kalau menyukai seseorang kan?

**Flashback**** (2 hari yang lalu)**

_Armin duduk disampingku yang sedang menonton sepak bola khususnya menyemangati Eren dan Armin, Armin melap keringatnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ganti orang karena dia capek. Armin kan lebih gampang kalau soal belajar teori. Otaknya lebih encer._

_Armin meminum pocari sweatnya lalu berbalik kearahku. "Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih memperhatikan Eren ya, Mikasa" … _

"_Yah, tentu saja aku selalu memperhatikan kau dan Eren." Jawabku sambil melihat Eren menendang bola, mengoper kepada Jean._

_Armin tertawa kecil. _"_Maksudku, sepertinya kau suka pada Eren." _

_HAH—Maaf Armin tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. "Ehm, aku memang suka kalian berdua kok." Jawabku lagi, baiklah aku mulai merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang._

_Lagi-lagi Armin tertawa sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Aduh.. Maksudku, kau jatuh cinta sama Eren!" Kata Armin yang sukses mengagetkanku. _

_Aku berpikir sejenak. "Oh" Jawabku datar dan Armin tersenyum lalu memandang Eren dan jadi kelihatan agak keren dari biasanya dengan keringat yang bercucuran…_

**Flashback**** ends.**

Tidak sepertiku. Tidak sepertiku yang sepertinya sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi aku suka nonton tinju kalau kau mau tahu. Baiklah, mungkin kalimat terakhir tadi tak begitu penting.

Eren… Eren… Eren-Eren-Eren semua yang ada di otakku. Ini membuatku pusing! Aku Cuma mengingat wajah Eren, setiap aku melihat ke muka semua orang, mereka mendadak berubah menjadi muka Eren. Bahkan Armin dan 'Rivaille Bego' itu!

"Mikasa Ackerman, kumpulkan PR Matematika nya sekarang!"

Terdengar suara Bu Rico Brzenska. Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan mengumpulkan PR Matematika yang sungguh membosankan dan gampang itu. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan segera membuka buku tulisku yang bersampul seorang 'petinju'.

Aku begitu terkejut saat melihat tulisan yang penuh dengan nama Eren. Hah!? Apa-apaan ini!? Baiklah, ku abaikan saja tulisan itu. Pasti aku hanya salah lihat… Aku memijit batang hidungnya dengan tampang stress, yah entahlah. Sasha yang diam-diam memakan kentang rebusnya melihatku dengan bingung.

_TENG… TENG.. TRALALALA~ TRILILILI~_

Akhirnya bell berbunyi!

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar.. Jangan lupa PR nya halaman 1679 nomor 10 sampai 49, kerjakan sendiri-sendiri ya! Ingat, dikumpul lusa" Guru Matematika yang sadis, Bu Rico Brzenska, yah umurnya bisa dibilang masih cukup muda. "Aku permisi, kalian boleh keluar" Katanya sambil memperbaiki kacamata.

Semua anak langsung berdiri dan bersiap-siap lari keluar bak anak SD. Mereka langsung berlari di sepanjang koridor padahal jelas-jelas kantin itu tak pernah lari dan… Ah, apalagi anak laki-laki itu. Seperti habis kabur dari penjara saja…. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sampai Sasha menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa sih?! Huh?" Aku melihat Sasha dan… Hah? Aku mendengar suara perut Sasha. Dasar, padahal tadi kan dia sudah mencomot kentang rebusnya saat belajar matematika.

"Pokoknya ikut saja dulu".  
Setelah sekitar 50 detik kemudian, Sasha berhenti berjalan. "Nah,sampai deh" Sasha berhenti tepat didepan pohon Sakura yang belum mekar, disana sudah ada Petra, Mina, Annie, Christa dan Ymir. Dan Eren. ….. Hah, ngomong apa aku ini, gak ada Eren kok disitu. Ngelantur… =_="

"Ada apa sih? Aku mau makan di kantin tau" Aku melihat tampang Mina yang paling mencurigakan. Pasti anak-anak ini mau membicarakan tentang Eren. Ha? Kok Eren lagi ? Ah, pokoknya instingku bilang—

"Mikasa, kau suka Eren ya!?" Tanya Ymir tiba-tiba dengan muka yang aneh, entah marah atau apa. "Hei, jawab aku kau ini suka Eren kah?!"

Aku memberikan _death glare. _"Oi, Ymir.. Tenang dulu" Christa tampak berusaha menenangkan Ymir. "Jangan tanya seperti itu, yang lebih baik lagi dong" Christa menepuk-nepuk pundak Ymir.

"Kau suka Eren-chan ya?" Tanya Petra tenang sambil menutup mata lalu menyeruput tehnya dan memberikan roti melon kepadaku. "Itu gratis buatmu." Petra lalu memakan bento nya kembali dengan _super duper calm_.

Aku mengambil roti melon yang diberikan oleh Petra. "Makasih. Memangnya tujuan kalian itu bertanya begini ya?" Tanyaku To The Point. Mereka terlihat mencurigakan.

Annie cuma diam sambil terus makan. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang asalnya dari sebelah kiri. "Soalnya menurut pengamatan Mina, kau itu suka sama Eren" Ucap Christa sambil mengangkat susu stroberinya.

Hah, aku sih tidak mau tahu soal ini. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan Eren dan sebagainya tapi aku masih bingung. Apa maksudnya suka? Dan cinta? Apa itu?

Akupun berdiri. "Kenapa malah membicarakan Eren sih?" Aku sedikit berteriak dengan kesal. Akhir-akhir ini Eren terus yang dibicarain!

"Gawat, Mikasa marah. Mikasa salting! Wuakakaka! " Sasha malah tertawa tidak jelas dan berhasil kuhadiahkan sebuah tonjokan lembut, Tetapi entah kenapa Sasha langsung mimisan. Aku pun pergi dan semua yang ada disitu menatap Sasha dengan pandangan menyedihkan (ha?)

Baiklah saatnya memasuki pelajaran bahasa Indonesia.

"Nah anak-anak! Sekarang kita masuk dalam pelajaran puisi, pantun dan pidato. Karena yang pertama itu puisi, mari belajar mengenai puisi" Pak Erwin menjelaskan.

Satu setengah jam berlalu… Membahas puisi, belajar mengenai pembacaan puisi, dan saat disuruh membaca contoh puisi pendek, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasha, Ymir, Annie dan Connie itu pintar membaca puisi.

Yah, tidak sepertiku yang saat membaca puisi sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Entah kenapa Annie malah lebih bagus daripadaku.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi pulang , ayo semuanya bersiap-siap. Jangan lupa kerjakan puisi tema bebas tadi, ya! Soalnya nanti akan langsung di bacakan. Yang bagus, akan dikirim untuk lomba". Pak Erwin menjelaskan lalu melirik Sasha. "Sasha Brauss! Apa yang kau kunyah?! Keluarkan!"

Sasha langsung menelan makanan didalam mulutnya itu. "Besok temui aku di ruang Komisi Disiplin, kau akan di hukum karena telah melanggar aturan ; tidak boleh makan dikelas!" Seru Pak Erwin. Satu kelas cuma diem aja.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan saatnya untuk pulang sekolah….

Aku membereskan buku-bukuku, cuek saja dengan keadaang sekitar dan tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun, yang lain juga tampak beres-beres.. Begitupun juga dengan Armin, Annie, Bertholdt dan lainnya. Bedanya, mereka sambil ngobrol.

"Lihat saja besok, ramalanku mengatakan akan ada gosip baru mengenai Eren dan Mikasa! Fans Mikasa saatnya kau berteriak dan menangis wuahahaha!"

Sasha tertawa padahal besok dia harus ke ruang KomDis dan dia mengeluarkan hipotesis nya sesantai itu, tentu saja satu kelas mendengarnya. Sudahlah, dia hanya sedikit gila, aku hanya menganggap angin lewat, sementara Eren nampaknya tidak dengar karena dia sedang berbicara dengan Jean si muka kuda.

Sasha mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka sibuk sendiri? " Tanya Sasha.

Ymir hanya menutup matanya. "Itu karena kau bodoh, Sasha"

5 menit kemudian sesudah memberi salam dan sebagainya, anak-anak pun keluar kelas dengan girang… Dalam hati mereka mungkin seperti : YES BEBAS DARI PENJARA!

**NORMAL POV**

Seketika ada suatu debaran aneh dalam hati Mikasa, Eren dan Mikasa memang satu apartmen dan mereka bersebelahan… Berarti pulangnya sama-sama dong?

Biasanya Mikasa pulang duluan gegara udah laper, tapi si Eren juga tampaknya mau pulang duluan… Mungkin mereka berdua memang sudah kelaparan.

Jadilah, mereka pulang bersama-sama. Tapi yang lainnya juga rada-rada bodoh sih, mereka gak sadar kalau Eren dan Mikasa pulang duluan… Kecuali si _horseface. _

Cuman, mungkin karena sakit hati banget si Eren direbut, eh tunggu-  
Maksudnya, mungkin karena Jean sakit hati banget Mikasa direbut, jadilah Jean galau dan diem terus sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, sungguh malang nasibmu, Jean.

Yah, sementara itu… Eren dan Mikasa sedang jalan berdua.  
"Uhm… Ha-hai Eren" Sapa Mikasa sedikit ragu-ragu, karena biasanya Eren yang menyapa duluan.

Eren sedikit kaget, tetapi Ia menanggapi dengan biasa saja. "Hai, juga Mikasa" Sapa Eren balik. Tetapi …. Hening 30 detik. Rupanya, mereka kandas, mereka gak ada topik pembicaraan. Hahaha! Kasihan! Eh- ehem. Maksud saya, .. eh yah, abaikan aja deh(?).

Seketika Mikasa teringat PR untuk besok. "Oya, Eren. Boleh aku tahu tentang apa puisi mu untuk pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia besok?"

Eren membeku meski masih bisa jalan. _Gulp_. Eren menelan ludah dengan gugup.

**EREN'S POV**

Hah? Puisi ? Gawat, aku harus bilang apaan nih?

Puisiku udah selesai, masalahnya…. Puisi ku tentang Mikasa!

Aku… Bohong aja kali' ya sekali-kali. "E-emangnya buat apa?" Tanyaku pada Mikasa dulu, yah.. Aku terkesan gugup! Semoga saja Mikasa tidak tanya macam-macam lagi atau menyuruhku membacakannya di jalan seperti ini. Argh, itu akan memalukan.

Mikasa membuka mulutnya, "Soalnya aku belum ada ide, oh ya.." Kata-katanya belum selesai. Entah kenapa tetapi aku sangat deg-degan. Apakah Mikasa mendengar suara jantungku yang berdetak terus sedari tadi!? Perasaan apa ini!? Aku pasti sangat takut! Eh?

"Bisa tolong bacakan puisimu?"

JLEB

"Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat kata-kata yang menginspirasiku. Soalnya aku belum ada puisi."

JLEB JLEB

"Dan tadi kulihat kau tampak berkonsentrasi saat membuat puisi dikelas, kupikir kau mungkin setidaknya sudah selesai setengahnya."

JLEB JLEB JLEB.

MIKASA- KAU SADIS- Eh tunggu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap" Ujarku pada Mikasa lalu menarik nafas. Siapa tahu, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Mikasa Ackerman.

Eh tunggu, cinta?

Sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta sama Mikasa ya?

Ah sudahlah. "Mi.. Mikasa.. Mikasa Ackerman, karya Eren Jaeger." Saatnya aku membacakan puisiku. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup sekarang, rasanya ini hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan seperti apa ekspresi Mikasa sekarang, aku benar-benar sudah di _skakmat _olehnya.

"_Mikasa._

_Meskipun kau selalu bermuka datar._

_Meskipun itu membuat jadi sedikit mirip Rivaille, entah siapamu itu._

_Meskipun di mata orang kau sangatlah menyeramkan dan kuat._

_Bagiku.._

_Kau tetaplah cantik._

_Kau tetaplah sahabatku._

_Dan kau tetaplah seorang perempuan…_

_Dan entah sejak kapan… Aku mulai menyadari perasaan ini._

_Entah kapan perasaan ini muncul pertama kali.. Begitu aneh di hatiku, begitu janggal..!_

_Apakah kau menyadari nya? Ataukah kau juga mengalaminya? _

_Apakah ini_—Udah tuh belum selesai"

Aku menutup buku tulisku.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikasa diem dan itu sukses membuat Eren menjadi canggung.

Eren juga tidak berani untuk menatap Mikasa. Dan mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan.

Setelah hening sekitar 30 detik, Mikasa mulai membuka mulutnya. "Itu.. Maksudnya apaan ya?" Tanya Mikasa tidak mengerti. Sebentar lagi mereka sudah mau sampai.

Keringat Eren mulai bercucuran, telinganya panas. Mulutnya serasa tidak mau terbuka, ah sudahlah. Paksa saja toh, apa susahnya. "I-itu… Aku… Ka-kayaknya aku ja-ja-ja-ja-jatuh cinta. Sama Mikasa Ackerman" Jawab Eren, tidak berani menatap Mikasa.

Ok, menurut Eren, dia dalam situasi _horror_ sekarang. "Oh begitu" Mikasa menjawab seadanya. "Kalau… Err-" Ok, Mikasa juga agak-agak gugup. "Kata si Armin itu, katanya aku juga jatuh cinta sama Eren"

Dan mereka pun hening kembali. Mereka etrus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai ke kamar masing-masing. Eren di kamar 101 dan Mikasa 102. Mereka buru-buru masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan muka yang memerah dan semakin memerah. Entah hari ini mereka akan jadian atau tidak, atau besok mereka akan menikah .. Yah, itu terserah pikiran kalian.

* * *

**Pojok author(?) : **

Njir, kok gue ngakak ya /nobodycares

Baiklah ini request fic buat Naotan, my nyan nyan desu (?) Dia ultah pas 25 April (OwO) Naotan, anggap aja ini hadiah ultah dariku wauahahah~! (?)

Yang lain kalo juga kalo baca fanfic ini, silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review! *bow*

Arigatou~!

Ohiya saya mau berbagi plot untuk fanfic ini (?) -bocoran maksudnya- (?) #abaikan-  
jadi sebenarnya waktu saya bikin cerita ini saya bikin plot kayak gini.. v

Plot :

Mikasa sadar suka eren – pas isitrahat bicarain soal ini ke sasha dll – mikasa pulang bareng eren tp takut- guru music : pixis, b. indo : erwin

egilek plot nya gila ya XDDD Terus si Pixis itu malah kagak kepake XDDD #ditabok #dibunuh #seketikaauthormati

**The End~!**


End file.
